Traditionally telecommunication system calls are set up in response to inband signaling by communication set-up or signaling channels that spatially parallel the voice and data call transmission paths. In this arrangement, using inband signaling (inband DMTF, or logically out-of-band but physically inband ISDN D-channel), the initial set-up call routing is substantially fixed. In these existing arrangements a terminal of a landline telecommunication network is always initially connected to the customer premises and/or the local exchange; a wireless terminal is connected to a cell site and to the mobile switching center which connects to a landline telecommunication network. Choices in transmission facilities used is normally selected by the telecommunication bearer network service provider. This rigid hierarchy often results in an overall end-to-end telecommunication connection that is far from optimum in some end-to-end path evaluation or rating arrangement that may be important to the originator or recipient of the call. It is desirable to utilize network resources in a fashion best suited to benefit the users.